1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for driving a liquid crystal display panel, and liquid crystal display apparatuses for performing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display apparatus typically having two glass substrates and a liquid crystal disposed between the glass substrates. The liquid crystal is an intermediate matter between a solid and a liquid. The LCD changes an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules according to a voltage difference, so as to generate images. However, the LCD commonly has relatively slow response speed, low resolution and narrow viewing-angle, which are disadvantages.
Recently, demand for displays capable of producing three-dimensional (3-D) images has increased. Accordingly, demand has risen for 3-D capable LCDs. A 3-D image is commonly displayed using a binocular parallax principle through both eyes. For example, in a liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type display apparatus, a viewer wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open and close a left eye liquid crystal shutter and a right eye liquid crystal shutter in synchronization with the display of left and right eye frame images. This LCD is typically driven based on a progressive scan method, which produces crosstalk due to a difference between grayscales of two images while changing from a left eye image (or a right eye image) to the right eye image (or the left eye image). This crosstalk decreases the display quality. Thus, a black image is inserted between the left eye image and the right eye image, typically with a driving frequency of 240 Hz, so as to prevent crosstalk and enhance display quality.